For packaging heavy items, triple-end boxes, that is, boxes having three thicknesses of fiberboard at the end panels, have met with general acceptance. Such boxes have proven stronger and more durable than previously used boxes, and, because of the increased strength in the vertical direction, have permitted stacking of the boxes. Additionally, the hand-holds, which are areas of high stress, have typically been located in the end panels. Because of the triple thickness of the end panels, problems with failure of the hand-holds by, e.g., tearing have been greatly reduced.
When packaging foodstuffs, particularly cuts of meat, in boxes such as those described above, it is desirable that the box be secure from both airborne contamination and human contact with the contents of the box as might occur during the handling thereof. Such contaminating contact is most likely to occur through the cutouts that form the hand-holds. To prevent contamination by access to the contents of the container through the hand-holds, boxes have been constructed so that a closed vacancy or enclosure is formed behind or interior of the hand-hold. While presently known designs have performed satisfactorily in preventing contamination of the contents of the containers, the vacancies behind the hand-holds have not been sufficiently deep to permit a person to gain an adequate grip through the hand-hold. Further, the enclosures have extended across the entire width of the end panel, thus taking up needed space on the interior of the container. Additionally, in known designs the formation of the hand-hold enclosure has required additional folding and assembly steps, thereby increasing the cost of such containers. Also, problems have arisen during the conversion of blanks for such boxes into the assembled container with having the various panels of the blank accurately fold along the desired lines.